It never rains in California
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It rarely rains in California but when it does, it doesn't let up for days. With their secret hiding spots outside gone, will Quinn and Logan find a place to meet? Logan/Quinn


A/N: This was just a very spontaneous idea. Hope you like it :)

* * *

California wasn't called the sunshine state for nothing. It almost never rained, but when it did, it didn't stop for days. Quinn, coming from Seattle, normally like the rain and it was useful for a few of her experiments. However now that she was secretly dating Logan she suddenly wasn't too fond of the rain. Since they had agreed to not tell anyone that they were together, they had been constantly hiding. With the campus being so large there were a lot of good hiding spots outside, which helped them keeping their relationship a secret but still being able to see each other alone. Now that it was constantly raining most students stayed inside during their free time, which meant the lounges were always full of people. Not that Quinn didn't like having Zoey and Lola around, after all they were her best friends, but one of them was always in their room, so she couldn't call Logan to come over. The same went for his room with James and Michael constantly being there. Sighing Quinn turned back to her newest Quinnvention, trying to distract herself from missing Logan.

Logan wasn't better off. Never before had he wanted the rain to stop more than now. Normally he would just play video games in his free time or ask a girl out to go to the movies with him when it rained, but everything had changed since he started dating Quinn. Right now the only thing he wanted was spend time alone with her, just the two of them snuggled up on the couch talking. He didn't now why he suddenly wanted something like this, after all before Quinn he had preferred making out with a girl instead of just talking with her, but with her everything felt different. Logan had never been in love with someone before, but he was sure that it felt like this. He missed her too much for this feelings to not be love. Sure, he saw her in the classes they shared or when they met up with the others in the lounges, but they weren't able to be alone. Sighing he tried to focus back on the video game he was playing with Michael.

It had already rained for two days when Zoey invited everyone from their group for a movie night in the girls room. With three couples around them Logan missed being able to hold Quinn even more. They shared the small couch while the others said together on beanbag chairs or beds. It was hard for Logan to be so close to Quinn and not kiss her. Quinn seemed to feel the same way judging by her next move. She placed a sofa cushion between them and lay her hand under it. Quickly catching on to her plan, Logan looked at the others, who were engrossed in the movie or each other, before he took a hold of Quinn's hand under the cushion. It was just like his girlfriend to find a way for them to still be close to each other with their friends around. Logan smile at this thought, she was really brilliant and that came in handy now more than ever.

Quinn smiled at him and he mirrored her expression. It wasn't much, but this was the closest they had been since it had started raining. Sure, Quinn still wished that they could kiss like the other couples or that he could just lay his arm around her, but this was the price they had to pay if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Feeling his strong hand around her own and him gently squeeze it from time to time was great, but it made her miss him all the more when they had to pull away at the end of the movie. Maybe she should really consider inventing something to make the rain stop.

On the third day of raining Logan had finally enough. He had tried to spend time with Quinn in his room under the pretext that he needed her to fix his laptop, but when Quinn had arrived Michael and Lisa had shown up, something similar happened when Quinn had thought she was alone in her room for a few minutes. Logan missed her and he was going to do something about it. He wasn't going to wait until the rain stopped, after all he was never the most patient guy. With a little bit of bribing he talked the janitor into giving him the keys for the only room at PCA that no one wanted to live in. He told the janitor that he just wanted time for himself after everyone was constantly around because of the heavily rain outside. Seeing that the janitor gave him the keys, he must have believed him or he just wanted the money, for whatever reason Logan was glad he got the keys in the end.

The room was the same one James would have gotten if they hadn't decided to let him join them in their room and Logan realized why nobody wanted to live here after entering it. Sighing he tried to make the best of it, after all Quinn was worth the effort. First he put two beanbag chairs in the room. Then he set up his portable stereo to block out the sound of the painful noises the guys made when the shower suddenly turned hot in the bathroom next to this room. After he was done with preparing the room he quickly went to pick up the food he had ordered. When he had everything ready he took one last look around before texting Quinn. It wasn't much, but he hoped that Quinn would still like it, after all the most important thing was that they could finally spend time together, right?

After Quinn got a text from Logan asking her if she could meet him in a unfamiliar room, she didn't know which room he meant. However when she stood in front of the room and saw where it was located she remembered that James had once told them about it. Why did Logan want to meet her here? Quickly slipping inside so no one saw her, Quinn smiled at what she saw inside the room. Her secret boyfriend sat one of the beanbag chairs she recognized from his room with take out food for two people in hands. In the background romantic music was playing and he looked almost apologetically at her.

"I know this room is awful and I wish I could make something more romantic, but this was the only place I could think of where we can be alone and-" That was the moment Quinn interrupted his rambling with a kiss that made Logan almost drop their food.

"It's perfect." Quinn reassured him when they pulled away.

Logan smiled at her and Quinn sat down on the beanbag chair next to him. He was finally able to be this close to her without other people around and even when they ate he didn't remove his arm from around her. Holding her again and talking to her alone felt wonderful and Logan couldn't help but be sure that what he felt for Quinn was indeed love. It wasn't possible to not love someone who you couldn't go without for even a few days and he had definitely missed Quinn like he never missed anyone. Having her back in his arms was wonderful and even if the room was far from perfect, their time together was perfect.

Quinn smiled almost the whole time. Logan was really romantic and this side he showed only to her. His idea to get this room for them to finally spend alone time together and that he had set everything up was sweet of him. Never before had Quinn thought he could be like this, but since she had started dating Logan he had been full of surprises and Quinn found herself falling in love with him more and more with each day they spent together. Kissing him softly she couldn't help but be glad that she had such a great boyfriend.

Finally after three days of not being able to be alone together the couple had time for themselves. The room wasn't perfect, but when both of them were snuggled up on the beanbag chairs looking outside, where it still rained heavy, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
